


Prayer in School

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 March 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prayer in School

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 8 March 2009.

Stretched wider than it felt possible, the burn spread through his arse and made his thighs shake. His hips, he felt bruising under the grasp of greedy fingers. A man's sweat dripped onto his back, exciting him further, as he took his every breath in time with each seemingly impossible slide of cock into his arse.

" _Fuck_."

Snape was fucking him. Snape was _biting_ him! Whispering filthy things, pulling Harry back into his body, grunting with the effort of _pleasuring_ him—Snape was doing these things to him, and all Harry could do was let him and pray he wouldn't stop.


End file.
